Diary Of A Call Girl
by thexADVENTURE
Summary: Marture/ AU. Cannon pairing. Loosely based off SHOWTIME's television show Diary Of A Call Girl; Bella is a call girl and her best friend Edward is a police officer. BUT he has no idea she is who she is. Mature rating for language, lemons, and violence.
1. Entry One

**Author's Notes:** _I am not Stephanie Meyer. This doesn't equal 1% of how amazing her writing is._

_This fanfic is LOOSELY based off of the show on SHOWTIME, Diary of a Call Girl._

_Any music or lyrics in the words below are not mine. They belong to band and the name of the band will be placed at the bottom of the page, if any are used._

-----------------------------------------

I yawned, my eyes opening slowly. Was it time to get up already? I squinted to see the red numbers on my alarm clock and sighed. I still had ten minutes. I rolled over on my back and looked at my ceiling, stretching out my legs. Damn, that felt good. My muscles were tense from work lately. My phone was ignited on my night stand, signaling me that I had missed something. I grabbed it lightly and sat up in my bed, the blanket falling to expose my camisole I'd worn to bed. It was black and lacy and perfect for just me. Just Bella. My curly brown hair fell around my face which I removed with a swift comb of my fingers through my hair. I looked at the small screen and smiled. **ONE MISSED CALL**: Alice Brandon. My buddy, my co-worker. At least I wasn't alone in this life. Re dialing her number I was met with a smooth voice.

"Bells!" she squealed on the other side of the phone.

I chucked and reached out, turning off my alarm before answering, "Hey Alice. How was your night?" I scratched my back as I got comfortable in my bed once more.

"Uh," she began, "it was fine. The guy was very nice, though kinky."

"Kinky? How?"

"Bondage and stuff. Wanted me to call him 'Daddy'." That made me laugh until I cried. Alice was never one to give up on kinky. That was her style. She had been in the business a lot longer than I had, which had its advantages. She could pretty much tell me how any man was going to be before he even made it to my door. A lot of football players liked to call on her when they got home from games because she was so small and so into anything they wanted.

"Oh, Alice, you crack me up. How much?" I asked as I swung my feet from my bed and stood up, looking out my large windows. It was raining, which wasn't unusual for Seattle. I could see the sun faintly through the rain clouds.

"5K," said Alice as it sounded as if she was cooking.

"Alice, are you cooking?"

"Shut up."

I chuckled and moved around my bedroom, grabbing my robe and wrapping it around my small body. I had a client at noon and then needed to make Edward's dinner before he left for his shift. Edward was my best friend. We met when we were in highschool. Jasper, Emmett, his long time girlfriend Rosalie, and I grew up together. Ever since we were in diapers, I spent my afternoons at the Cullen house. Esme and Carlisle were practically my second family. Don't get me wrong, I love my father and my mother with all my heart, but my relationships with them are totally different from the ones I have with the Cullens.

My father was the Chief of Police for 20 years; I used to come to his house for summer vacation only. My mother was a Call Girl, like me, that's how she met her husband, Phil. Phil is a major league baseball player and always on the road, which is why I moved back to Forks with my father. I didn't mind though. Jasper and Emmett were the closest things to brothers I had for the longest time, that is, until I met Edward. Edward's parents were friends of the Cullens, so when they died, Esme and Carlisle took him in.

"So, Bella, how was your night?" asked Alice as I heard the shuffling in the background cease.

I shrugged like she could see me, "It was all right. My client pushed his appointment until noon today. I basically read and went to sleep; nothing too special."

Alice was chewing as she answered, "Okay, well, I'll let you get ready. Just remember to call when you get the money."

I nodded, "Yeah, I know, Alice," **rule numero uno** of being a call girl, always call in with a co-worker for safety purposes, "Love you."

"Love you too sis."

I hung up the phone and smiled. Alice was all too cute. She looked like a fairy; she was so fucking beautiful. Her black hair matched her pale skin and small body. I envied her at times, but then I remembered that my life was not as bad as hers had been. Alice grew up in New York, moving around from foster home to foster home. She knew nothing of her family, which made me really sad. I was all the family she had. I was the only one that knew her as Alice, everyone else called her Mary.

In the business, **rule number two**: Never let anyone know your real name. It was just safety reasons, completely understandable. My clients knew me as: Scarlett.

I set my phone down and proceeded to my kitchen. I pressed two slices of wheat bread in the toaster and walked back toward my living room. I opened the curtains and smiled. I loved rainy days, so Seattle was perfect for me. It was cool and rainy..all the time, which I loved. Hearing the toast pop up, I walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the toast, eating something small before my yoga. As I ate, I put in the DVD and walked to my bedroom, grabbing some shorts and a sport bra and putting them on. When I got back to the living room, I pressed play and began my class.

After an hour, I turned off the tv and headed to the bathroom, ready to start getting ready for Mike, my client.

Mike Newton: Running back for the Seattle Sea Hawks and graduate of my alma mater, Forks Highschool. My worry about him remembering me was completely at bay, because he graduated a few years after me. I took my shower, making sure to running hot water over my shoulders which were sore. Mike had informed me that he wanted to roleplay today which was nothing new to me. I'd roleplayed everything: vampires, doctor/nurse, teacher/student, etc. He was a southern boy at heart so he wanted stable boy and cow girl.

It was saddening at the lack of creativity in the world now. I was 24, single, and yet, having sex on a daily basis with football players and CEO's of companies I'd never heard of. I wasn't disappointed with my life, in fact, I loved it. I loved sex: any and all kinds. But there was one question that always gnawed at me: why didn't anyone know?

Only Alice knew of my name and what I did. Rosalie didn't know. Emmett didn't know. Jazz didn't know. And sure as hell Edward didn't know. Edward was the new Chief of Police, taking my father's police, in Seattle. He was good at his job, which was one reason why Charlie and Edward got along; their love for justice. And, Edward was the reason I loved sex. I lost my virginity to my best friend and he made it so good, I never wanted to stop.

Edward Cullen was NOT an unattractive man. Not even close. His body was sculpted and he kept very good care of himself. His piercing green eyes drove women wild, and his strong jaw had probably knocked out a few bank robbers. My very own Crimson Chin.

When my shower was done and I'd dried my hair, I traced my lips with a dark crimson lip stick and put on some mascara. Then I walked to my closet and opened the doors. On the left was Bella's clothing: strong, confident, but very professional. And on the right, Scarlett's: strong, lacy, feathery, and un concealing. I walked further into my closet and grabbed out my cut off jean shorts and one of Edward's flannel shirts. It was ironic, the situation. I was using Edward's shirt as one of my props. It made me laugh.

I put my hair into two braided pig tails and grabbed out my boots and cow boys hat. With all my things on the bed, I went back to the closet and looked around for the right lingerie. "Hmm," I hummed to myself, going for something white and innocent. I grabbed out one of La Perla's collections. White. Simple. Innocent. Perfect. Closing the doors to the closet, I walked back to my bed and placed everything on the bed. When I was finally dressed, I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I looked good, but I wasn't expecting anything less than that. I heard my phone buzz on the table in the other room. As I walked, I heard my heels click against the floor. "Hello?" I said, picking up my phone.

"Morning," said a raspy, morning voice. I smirked: Edward.

"Morning to you too. How was your shift?"

"Tiring."

"I bet. What do you want for dinner- well, your breakfast?"

Edward laughed as I heard him taking off his uniform. I must have been on speaker phone. "Uh, I don't know Bells. You know you don't have to make-"

"Edward Anthony, you know damn well that I am going to make you something. I do it every night," I said, pretending to be angry.

He only laughed.

"I know Bella." He moved around on the other line, unlocking his belt, "Fine. How about spaghetti?"

I smiled, happy. "Spaghetti it is. I'll come and wake you up around 6."

"I might not wake up," he joked.

"Guess I'll have to be naked when I come by then, since you'll be asleep."

"You know, I think I might just be able to wake up." He laughed. "Night Bells."

"Night."

I hung up the phone just in time to hear a knock at my door. Checking myself in the mirror, I walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. Mike. Unlocking the door, I opened it and smiled. "Hey Mike."

"Hello Scarlett, I'm glad you could reschedule me. I'm sorry again," Mike apologized as I let him inside. He walked toward the bedroom, already knowing my house. He was a regular for me now.

I shook my head as I followed behind him, "Nah, Mike. You are one of my most prized customers. I can revise my schedule for you." I licked my bottom lip and then leaned against my wall, waiting for him to look at me. I propped my boot against the wall and placed one of my hands on my bare thigh.

Mike turned around and licked his lips, shrugging out of his coat and smiling, "Scar, you look amazing." His compliment made me smile as I walked over to him and hung up his coat. "Here you go," he whispered as he grabbed out the wad of hundreds.

I nodded and then walked to the kitchen, grabbing my cell phone. As I called Alice, I counted the money to make sure it was right: 3K.

"Hello?"

"He's here and everything's fine."

"All right. Call me when he leaves."

I nodded and stuck the money in the freezer for now and then hung up the phone, walking back into the living room. Mike leaned against the glass wall, looking outside. "Do you like the rain, Mike?"

He turned to me and smiled, shrugging, "Sometimes. It's more fun to play in the rain. Muddy and shit."

I chucked and bit my bottom lip, "Are you ready?"

He nodded as I grabbed his hand and took him into my bedroom. I had moved bed around so that it faced the windows and placed the Sybain Machine in the center of my bed. Thanks to my income, I could buy props for my customers. It resembled a saddle and would work for foreplay. I grabbed my belt buckle and tipped my hat, licking my lips. "Is this your saddle, sir?"

Mike pulled his shirt from his jeans and nodded, "Uh, no ma'am. I found it in the barn."

"Which barn?" I pretended to be nervous.

"That there barn over there," Mike said as he pointed off into the distance. I shook my head and bit my lip, "You asshole. That's mine."

I walked over to the side of the bed and slipped out of my boots, slowly before crawling on the bed. Mike licked his bottom lip and sighed, "I'm sorry Miss. What kinda saddle is this, anyhow?"

Motioning him closer, Mike walked to the edge of the bed. "You wanna see?" He nodded as I began to unbutton my shirt, revealing my white bra. It pushed my tits up just right. Mike stared at my bare skin as I pushed the flannel shirt down my arms and to the bed. I then stood up on the bed, my hips coming at Mike's head. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to my stomach, licking my belly button.

I hissed; his mouth was wet and warm, but he was moving too fast for me to enjoy it. I reached around and unclasped my bra, freeing my breasts from their confines. Mike's hands ran along my sides and around to my back, caressing my shoulder blades with a feathery touch. I let my head fall back as I felt his mouth come in contact with a pert nipple. His mouth suctioned around my nipple as I pushed his head closer to my skin, trying to get more and more. "Mmm, Mike," I moaned, selling it.

My hands found purchase at his shoulders as I pushed him away from my body and smirked. He stepped back and began to unbutton his shirt. I quickly undid the buttons on my cut off jean shorts and slid them down my legs. Mike licked his lips, tearing his shirt from his body and tossing it somewhere. "Scar, you're so beautiful," he purred, walking closer to me.

I put my hand up, stopping him, "Sit down, Mike." He did as he was told, sitting down in the lounge chair at the foot of my bed. I licked my lips and turned my body, bending down to allow him the sight of me taking my panties off. I looked between my legs to see him grasping his cock in his hand, rubbing his shaft lightly.

When I was completely undressed, I straddled the Sybain and flipped on the switch. Vibrations filled my body, hitting my clit perfectly as I rode the "saddle. I made sure to moan Mike's name a few more times, making sure he felt good. That was a major thing; make sure they left feeling like a Sex God, even if they weren't. Mike stood up and walked to me, rubbing his hands over my breasts and squeezing them together. "Fuck, Scarlett," he moaned, feeling my small hand grasping his cock. I gave him a playful squeeze at the base of his dick before feeling my stomach coil and my muscles tense.

"Ooh, oh, Mike!" I moaned out, riding my orgasm. It was probably the only one I'd have tonight, but that was okay. Mike hardened in me hand as he groaned and pushed me from the saddle, pushing me to the bed.

Two hours and three "orgasms" if that is what you'd call them later, Mike panted, laying back in my bed. He stared at the ceiling, smiling, "Wow, Scar. That was great."

I nodded, "Yes it was, Mike. You learned some new moves."

He chuckled and turned on his side to look at me, "I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm getting married, Scar."

"Wow. Mike that's great," I said with a smile, but then frowned, knowing I'd lose a good client.

"Yeah, it is. She's great. Her name is Jessica."

"I'm so happy for you, though I will miss you, Mike. You've been a good customer for these couple years."

He nodded and traced a vein along my arm, "I'll miss you too, but I'd really like you to come to the wedding."

My eyes widened, "Mike, you want me at the wedding? The woman who's been fucking you since three years ago."

He nodded, "You're important."

As much as I didn't like Mike sexually, he was a really sweet guy. He deserved to have someone who'd treat him right and not fake her orgasms. "You know what, I'd love to go, Mike. I'd love to meet this mystery girl."

"Oh, you'll love her."

"I bet I will." We laid there for a few more minutes before Mike had to leave. They had evening practice and I needed to make Edward's dinner.

"Bye Scar. I'll call you and let you know about the wedding."

I smiled and kissed his cheek, seeing him out of the door. When Mike was gone, I went to the bedroom and stripped the sheets, putting them in the washer. Precaution. I dialed Alice's number and put it on speaker as I rearranged my bedroom back to the way it was. "Hello?"

"Hey Alice. He just left."

"How was he?"

I grabbed the Sybain and put it in the shelf in my closet, way in the back. "Uh."

Alice giggled, "Wow. Nice. What was it this time?"

"Cowgirl."

"Sybain?"

"Sybain," I replied back and walked into the kitchen, beginning my dinner process. I grabbed out some pans and put water to boil on the stove. "He's leaving me, Alice."

"What? Why?"

"Marriage."

"Oh, I'm sorry Bells."

I shrugged and put the noodles into the pan, "It's nothing. He invited me to go. Wanna go with me?"

She clapped, "Yes! You know I love weddings! We need to go shopping!"

I nodded, "Yes. Yes, I know." I stirred the sauce in the other pan and then sat down at the table, putting the phone to my ear, turning off speaker phone. "I don't know Alice."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I hate lying to him."

"Edward?"

"Yeah."

"You're doing it for _his_ safety, Bells as well as yours." Alice was right. It was for Edward and for me. If any of my clients knew me and knew Edward, something could happen. Also, Edward would be furious with my lifestyle.

"I know. He's my best friend though. I just hate having to lie," I pouted and stood back up, stirring the sauce again. "Would you like me to bring over some dinner, Alice?"

"Oh, no, thank you though. I have a client at eight," said Alice as I heard her rummaging around.

"What's it tonight?"

"Strippers pole. You know, same 'ol."

I giggled and drained the spaghetti, putting it in some tuber ware. "All right, well, call me when he arrives."

"Alright. Bye babe."

"Later." When I hung up with Alice, I placed the spaghetti in the fridge and walked to the bathroom, taking another shower. I began thinking about the first time I ever saw Edward when the Cullens adopted him.

_"Who's that Jazz?" I asked as I sat down at the lunch table and leaned back in my seat. Emmett was stuffing his face while Rosalie read her history book._

_"Oh, that's Edward. Carlisle and Esme adopted him," said Jasper as he took a bite of whatever the lunchroom was serving that day._

_Emmett took a second to swallow his food and smiled over to me, "His parents were really good friends of ours."_

_"Were?"_

_Em nodded and looked down at his food and then back up, "Yeah. They were murdered about seven months ago."_

_I gasped and looked back over to the bronze haired boy, making his way through the line. His eyes were bright green and sad. His pale skin was smooth and almost as pale as mine, covering his massive muscles. I watched in silence as his muscles contracted under his skin, making me blush fiery. He was gorgeous._

_"Bella?"_

_I looked over, "Huh?"_

_Jazz chuckled and snapped his fingers, "Fuck Bells, quit eye fucking him."_

_I slapped Jasper's arm and narrowed my eyes, "Shut it."_

When I stepped out of the shower, I dried my hair and walked to the closet, grabbing out some jeans and an All Time Low shirt. I knew that would irk Edward; he hated the newer rock bands. He said, 'they were all emo and screamo.'

I got dressed quickly and applied some eye liner, brushing my hair back out of my face. I grabbed his flannel shirt from my couch and folded it, placing it in my purse to bring back to his house. Five minutes later, I was out of the door with spaghetti, my purse, and my car keys. I made my way down the hall of my apartment building and to the elevator.

My apartment was perfect for me. I had a balcony and no neighbors, which I paid extra for. No one ever disturbed anyone, but everyone knew everyone.

"Isabella!" cried Mrs. Dubose.

I halted my steps and walked over to her door, smiling, "Hey Mrs. D. How are you?"

She smiled and patted the top of her bun, smoothing out her apron, "Oh, I'm just fine dear. How is that lovely man of yours? Edward?"

I shook my head and chuckled, "Mrs. D, Edward is not my boyfriend. He's just my friend."

She eyed me quietly and then licked her lips, "Well, take him some of my sugar cookies. I know he loves them." Mrs. Dubose turned on her heel and walked further inside of her house to the kitchen, coming back with several cookies in a plastic bag.

I took them lightly and placed them on top of the spaghetti container, "I'm sure he will eat them up."

"Make sure he shares with the department."

I giggled, "I'll make sure he does just that."

"Thanks Isabella."

I smiled and continued to the elevator, riding it down to the parking garage. Grabbing out my keys, I hit the unlock button and saw the lights on the Volvo, Edward's Volvo. Since he got the patrol car, Edward let me have the Volvo. He said he couldn't bare to sell it to anyone he didn't know. So now his Volvo was my Volvo and I called her Daisy.

"Hey Daisy," I smiled, running my free hand along her paint. I opened the driver's door and set my things in the passenger seat, sliding in. It still smelled like Edward, even after all these years.

Around ten minutes later, I pulled into Edward's drive way. The light was on in his bedroom and the kitchen, which meant he was up. "Damn it Edward," I whispered, knowing he was tired. Why was he up? I slid from the driver's seat and grabbed my purse and the food, walking to the door. I used my key to unlock the door and walked inside. "Edward?"

"In here," he called, raspy. He must have just woken up. I walked to the kitchen and set my things down, grabbing his shirt and walking up the steps to his bedroom. He laid in his bed, his hair still a god damn mess. His chest was covered in a sheet of sweat.

"Hey," I whispered, walking to the foot of the bed and slipping out of my shoes to climb on the bed. He was panting as he ran his nimble fingers through his sex hair, I liked to call it.

"Shit Bells," he whispered and looked down at me as I crawled next to him, "when are the nightmares going to stop?"

I crawled next to him and hugged him lightly, "It's okay Edward." I took a deep breath of his scent: musky and all man. He let go of me and pushed himself up to a sitting position.

"What was this one about?" I asked, sitting up and looking at him.

"Just that night." Ever since I knew Edward, he'd never talked about that night. And I'd never pushed him. He'd talk about it when he was ready.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and slid out, stretching his back. His pajama pants rode low on his hips, allowing me to see his pelvic bone. The perfect V. "Quit eye fucking me, Swan," he said, teasing.

Tonight was not the night he'd talk.

I sighed and stood up, tossing him his shirt, "Here. You left that at my place." He held it up, examining it and then tossed it to the hamper.

Walking down the steps, I looked at all the pictures on the walls. Him and the Cullens. Jasper, Emmett and him. A lot of Edward and myself hung on the walls. At the bottom of the steps was a picture of us going to prom together. I looked at my clumsy old self and smiled, running my fingers over the pictures. It was so long ago. Edward must have been watching me as I heard his chuckle behind me.

"That was a great night," he whispered, walking down the steps.

I nodded and proceeded to the kitchen to heat up the spaghetti for him. His kitchen reminded me of Charlie's kitchen: small and comfy.

"So what do you have to do tonight?" I asked, walking to the cabinet and grabbing out a plate.

Scratching the back of his head, Edward shrugged, sitting down at the table, "I'm not sure really. Em said he was going in early and working on a few search warrants we have tonight." I nodded, knowing the drill about search warrants. Emmett, more than likely, was down at the DA's office.

"Just be careful," I told him, putting the spaghetti in the microwave and walked over to the table, leaning against the chair. Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Hey Bells, I was wondering," he began, "if in the morning, when I get off, you'd go to the furniture store with me."

I looked over my shoulder at him and grabbed out his food. "Yeah sure." I grabbed a fork and then placed his food on the table, "And why are you going to a furniture store?"

Edward took a bite of the food and smiled, wiping the sauce from his chin, "I need a new bookcase." I nodded, understanding that completely.

Between Edward and myself, we owned Barnes n' Noble at our houses. "I do too. Nothing too big though."

Edward nodded and began to devour the spaghetti as I remembered the cookies. "Oh yeah," I began, grabbing my purse and pulling the cookies out. Edward's eyes widened, "YES!" His words had been muffled from the food.

I chuckled and tossed him the cookies, "She said you have to share."

Swallowing, Edward pouted, "Aw. No way."

"I told her you would."

"Damn. You know Em will devour them."

"Then you better eat a couple before he sees them." Edward chuckled and grabbed out three, placing them on the table next to his plate. When Edward's plate was empty, he stood up and walked to the sink before I could grab his plate. He knew I liked doing dishes, but he hated me doing his. I sat at the table, taping my fingers lightly on the wood. "Asshole."

"Bitch."

I chuckled and looked to the clock: 7:30. Alice would call soon. "When is Em coming?"

"Eight." I nodded and grabbed a cookie, eating one. Damn. They were good. I'd forgotten how good Mrs. Dubose was at cookies. "Dude!" Edward gasped as I chewed on a cookie.

Laughing, Edward narrowed his eyes and sat back down, "I can't believe you ate one of my cookies."

"Nancy, get over it."

"You look good, Bells." I looked at him, finishing off my cookie and smiling.

"Uhm, thanks? Not that you don't see me every day."

He shook his head as he laughed, "You know what I meant."

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled, "I always look good. Thank you asshole."

Edward leaned over the table and smiled my favorite smile again, "Yes. You do."

This was one of those moments I never got. Edward was my best friend and he was perfect. Strong. Smart. Sensitive. We both liked to read and liked the same kind of music for the most part. We always joked around about each other and teased one another, but there were moments like this that I never got. He was so serious. His lips were parted lightly as he stared at me and I stared at him. The tension was heavy, making my body warm and buzz. Did he know it?

"Hello!" roared a large voice. I blinked and leaned back in my chair, not realizing I'd been leaning forward. Emmett's boots trampled through the house as he came into the kitchen, smiling, "Hey Bells."

I stood up and smiled, "Hey Em. I brought you something." I walked over to my purse, trying to shake off what had just happened with Edward and me and grabbed out a book.

"What's this?"

"A book," I teased.

Emmett laughed, "I know that, fucker." He read the title and smiled, "Gatsby."

"Yeah, it was the book I was telling you about. I think you'll like it."

He nodded and hugged me, tucking the book into his uniform. "Well, Eddie, time to work."

Edward stood up and smiled, patting Emmett's shoulder, "Thanks man. Thanks." Emmett looked at him as though they were having some discussion I didn't understand.

"Well, I'll leave you two love birds alone," I said as I grabbed my purse and tucked my phone in my jean pocket. Edward scoffed and walked up the steps, promising to call me in the morning. I kissed Emmett good night and told him to be careful.

"Yes, I know Esme."

I giggled and walked to the front door, feeling eyes on me. I looked over my shoulder at Emmett, but he was eating a cookie, staring at the book. I shrugged it off and opened the door, walking to the Volvo. When I closed the driver's door, my phone buzzed. **ALICE!** said the caller ID. I smirked and answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey. He's here."

I pulled out of Edward's driveway and began back to my house, "Money right?"

"Yep. 2K."

"Good. Have fun and be careful."

"I'll call you when he leaves."

When we hung up, I turned up the volume, hearing a song I didn't know, but I liked it. "You're a train wreck, but with you, I'm in love." It was cute. Her voice low and smooth, like Peggy Lee..just younger. I'd have to look that up when I got home. I got home and dropped my things to the floor, hearing my keys hit the wooden floor. I turned on the light and smiled at my comfy couch, plopping down.

The rest of the night was quiet. I did some bills and watched tv, working on my laptop, while charging my iPod. Around 10:30, Edward called to check up on me.

"I'm fine Edward."

"I know. It's just quiet..and I'm bored."

"So you annoy me?"

"Duh."

I giggled and heard Emmett's radio go off in the background, "Bye Edward."

"Night Bells."

At 11, I got a phone call from one of my newer clients, Jacob Black. He was CEO of Black and Co, some car manufacturer. He informed me he wanted to do the school girl/teacher fantasy and set up his appointment for Thursday at 7 PM.

"Alright, Jacob. I'll see you Thursday."

"Thanks Scarlett." I penciled him in on my planner and hung up the phone. After I went to the furniture store with Edward, I'd have to make plans to shop with Alice for the Wedding and for Jacob's appointment. I had my outfit, but I needed a few more things. With that, I turned out the lights and tv and walked into my bedroom. At 1 AM, I got a phone call from Alice saying her client had left. I informed her that we were going shopping the next day, which she accepted and told me to call her. "Night Alice," I said as my eyes drifted close and hung up.

Tomorrow was all Bella. Good night Scarlett.

-------------------

_Song used: Trainwreck - Demi Lovato_

_PLAYLIST: Trainwreck - Demi Lovato, My Life Would Suck Without You - Kelly Clarkson, Holly, Would You Turn Me On? - All Time Low, Fever - Peggy Lee, and For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic - Paramore._

**Author Notes: **_Alright, guys. Thanks so much for reading. NOW. Review and add to favorites. XD Questions? Don't be afraid to PM me. _

_-Rach._


	2. Entry Two

**Author's Notes:** _I am not Stephanie Meyer. This doesn't equal 1% of how amazing her writing is._

_This fanfic is LOOSELY based off of the show on SHOWTIME, Diary of a Call Girl._

_Any music or lyrics in the words below are not mine. They belong to band and the name of the band will be placed at the bottom of the page, if any are used._

-----------------------------------------

"Bells!" hollered a voice as I heard my door open. What the hell? I jerked myself out of bed and walked down the steps to see who was coming in. Edward. Shit. I looked around fast, making sure that nothing obvious was laying out. No vibrators or anything. I searched through the couch and then stood up when I heard his foot steps. When he appeared in the hallway, he stared at me. His lips quirked into a crooked smile and then licked his lips. He was wearing some faded jeans, a dark gray t shirt, and his leather jacket. "Hey Bells."

"Hey Edward. How the hell did you get in here?" I asked in a frenzy.

His eyes continued to travel my body as he spoke, "Door was open." I looked down and noticed that I had on my camisole. Shit. I grabbed a pillow from the bed and held it over my breasts as he continued. "And what did I tell you about locking that god damn door?"

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks Dad. Let me go change." I heard Edward chuckle as I left to go upstairs and into my room.

When I got to my room, I sighed. That shit was too close. I had to be more careful, locking my door, cleaning up..and putting on some clothing. I walked to the closet and grabbed out something Bella and proceeded to get dressed. Running a comb through my hair, I heard Edward downstairs walking around. "SNOOP!" I yelled out and then chuckled, hearing the noise stop.

I returned back to the kitchen and saw him looking down at the kitchen table, sitting. He looked deep in thought, "Edward?"

His head shot up and smiled, "Hey. You ready?"

I nodded and grabbed my coat and purse and then walked to the door, followed by Edward. After a whole discussion about locking my door, I locked the door and proceeded to the elevator.

"Edward!" Mrs. D yelled out.

Edward chuckled and walked over to the door, smiling, "Hey Mrs. D, thank you for the cookies. The department loved them."

I walked over to Mrs. Dubose's door as I watched Edward place one arm on the door frame and leaned into the door. "Oh Edward. Thank you dear."

"Hey Mrs. D," I whispered and looked down the hall, trying to make it look like Edward's stance didn't turn me on.

"Hello dear," she said as she began a conversation with Edward about needing to get her tub fixed. Edward offered to fix it for her for free and I watched as she practically dry humped his leg at the door.

"We gotta go Mrs. D," I said to her, grabbing Edward's arm and pushing him toward the elevator.

"Oh okay. Bye dearies!" she yelled out, closing her door. When we were safe distance from her door, Edward snorted out a chuckle which began our laughter that lasted until we got to the Volvo. I tossed Edward the keys and slid into the passenger side.

It looked so right for Edward to be behind the wheel of the Volvo again. "I need to call Emmett," I said as I put on my seat belt and Edward brought the Volvo into reverse.

"Why?" He looked at me quizzical as he began to drive out of the lot.

"Tell him that his brother has a cougar after him."

"Shut up. I swear to God."

"What Cullen? What are you going to do?"

Edward looked at me and then the road, heading over to Port Angeles. He shrugged and turned the station, "I don't know, but you'll regret it."

Shaking with laughter, Edward continued to drive to Port Angeles, reminding me of highschool.

-------------------------------------

_"Why the hell did you go out with that asshole, Bella?" said Edward as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. His knuckles were pure white and his normally green eyes, black with rage._

_I stuttered, "I-I-" Edward looked over at me and then back at the road, "You could have been killed, Bella."_

_"You don't think I know that Edward?"_

_He shot his black eyes over at me and sighed, "Where the fuck did Tyler run off to?" His eyes began to peel the deserted area around the Volvo, searching for Tyler._

_Tyler had been the very first guy I'd accepted a date with. He'd been captain of the basketball team at Forks. His rock hard body made any girl melt. And when he asked me out, I, of course, said yes. More like screamed it. Edward hated that I was going out with him, saying he was a bad guy. That was when I started defying my best friend. I told him that I wasn't going to go out with Tyler, and I did._

_We had a nice dinner, some Italian restaurant in Port Angeles with my name in it. He then proceeded to take me home, but stopped in an empty lot._

_"What are we doing, Tyler?" I asked, looking around with a smile._

_He looked over at me and placed one hand at my head rest and licked his lips, "I heard something about you, Swan."_

_"What?" I asked, turning toward him and leaning against the door._

_"I heard about your mother and her..uh, occupation."_

_I felt my eyes narrowed, "What the fuck is it to you?"_

_"You aren't like her?" He asked as his hand slipped from the stick shift and to my thigh which was covered with jeans. I slapped his hand away and growled, angry, "Take me home Tyler."_

_Tyler didn't answer anything, his hand came back to my thigh and continued to slide up. Slapping his hand, I began to fight with him. Why hadn't I listened to Edward? Fuck. I grabbed the handle to the door and pulled, but nothing. It was locked. Tyler leaned over the console and planted his nasty lips to my jaw, "Come on Bella. You know you want it."_

_But before I could even do anything, Tyler was being yanked out of his seat and on to the pavement of the lot we were in._

_"Edward," I breathed as I looked at my best friend, huffing and growling like an animal._

-----------------------------------------------

We pulled up to the furniture shop and headed inside. "What kind of book case are you looking for Edward?" I asked as we entered through the small wooden door, hearing a jiggle of the bells. It was a cute little shop, cozy. Warm wood surrounded us along with small couches and bedside tables. Edward walked a little further in and was met with an elderly woman who worked there.

"Hello," he said to her, completely ignoring my question. I didn't take it to heart.

"Hello," she repeated back to him with a nod, "what can I help you with?"

Edward smiled briefly before looking around, "Oh, I'm fine. I was just looking for a new bookcase." He began to wonder through the aisles and toward the back of the store. I ran my fingers through my hair and closed my eyes, walking over to one of the couches.

It was cute. A love seat. Leather and red. God, I loved red, but blue was my favorite. I plopped down on the love seat and heard my phone beep. It was Alice. Just a text though..thank God.

**A:** Morning babe :D

I chuckled at my best friend, well, my best friend that was a girl.

**B:** Morning. I'm furniture shopping.

**A:** With who?

**B:** Edward.

**A:** Oh. Bow chicka wow wow. -starts porn scene-

**B:** Ugh. Shut up Alice! :P It's not like that.

**A:** Sure. So what time are we shopping.

**B:** Whenever I get done with Edward. I'll text you.

**A:** 'Kay girl.

"Bells," hollered Edward from the back of the store. I stood up and put my phone in my jeans pocket and on silent that way Edward wouldn't get curious by the sounds of my phone. I walked through the aisles of furniture, looking for Edward. When I saw him, he was running his fingers along a book case.

It was small, but not too small. The wood was a rich red wood and smooth. "Edward, it's beautiful," I whispered, walking over toward him to touch the book case.

"Yeah. It is. I think it'd be good in my bedroom. What do you think?" He turned his head to look at me, but I continued to look at the bookcase, running my fingers over the warm wood.

I began to imagine Edward's bedroom and then placed the bookcase against the wall..by the window? No. By his bed. I nodded, "Yeah. That would fit perfectly." I traced the rings in the wood as Edward and I both stared at it. Before I even could realize it, Edward's hands began to cover mine, tracing the contours. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. His chest was falling softly and deeply. I felt my lips part and then captured my bottom lip in between my teeth.

"Find something you like?" asked the elderly woman. I blinked and looked away from Edward's tantalizing gaze, looking at the book case once again.

"Yes, I did," I heard Edward say.

The elderly woman stepped forward and looked at the case, "Good choice. Shall I ring it up for you Mr. Cullen?"

I looked at the woman once again and then back down, working my way through the aisle and back to the safety of the open area in the front. I needed air. What the hell just happened? I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair once again. When I removed my hands from my hair, I looked outside and smiled. "Jasper?"

I walked to the door and slipped outside, the rain misting my hair. "Jazz?"

Jasper's small body, yet muscular topped with disarray of blonde hair turned toward me. "Bells?"

"Hey!" I walked across the street to meet him, hugging him. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a Gig at a coffee shop this morning," he said as he shrugged and allowing me to notice him carrying his guitar. "What are you doing in Port Angeles?"

Smirking, I pointed to the furniture shop, "Your brother wanted to buy a bookcase and needed my assistance. I swear, I'm surprised he can get dressed without me."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you did help him with that," said Jasper, smiling like he knew something I didn't.

I shook my head and narrowed my eyes before looking over my shoulder at the shop, seeing Edward paying for the book case. "Well, I gotta go, Bells. I'll call you later okay?"

I turned back to Jasper and smiled, hugging him once again, "Yes. Please. You should come over and I can make you something. Or we can see a movie."

Jasper nodded, "I'd love that. I'll call you when I get done at work." I nodded and then watched him continue to his car and drive off.

As I walked back across the street, Edward came out, folding a piece of paper in his hands, "Who was that?"

"Jasper."

Edward looked down the street and shook his head, "I'm going to kill that bastard. Not saying hi."

"He was going to work," I told Edward as I reached for the door of the passenger side. Edward unlocked the car and then walked around the car, joining me inside the dry. He stretched his arms over his head and then yawned. "You need to go back to bed," I murmured to him.

He nodded, "I know." With that, he started the car and began to drive back toward Seattle.

The drive back was quiet, only the sounds of Edward's musical hands playing the melody on the steering wheel. I watching him in amazement like she did everything he did something with music. Edward wanted to be a musician in highschool, that is until his parents died. I rarely saw him play after, when he came to the Cullens. I saw him once, in the school's music room, but he didn't know I was watching.

"So what are you going to do when you get home Bells?" asked Edward, bringing me back to reality.

I took my eyes off of his hands and looked to his face as he stared at the road, "Probably go shopping with a friend."

"Anyone I know?"

"No, I met her at work," I whispered, knowing Edward thought I was a librarian. And I was, just not everyday.

"Ah, cool. What's for dinner?" asked Edward as he looked out the mirror and merged into the next lane, getting on the exit to Forks.

"Chicken Parmesan."

He smiled and licked his lips, "I can't wait."

"Please sleep though, Edward. You need it."

"I know, I know. I will," he said as he drove down my street and turned into the apartment's parking garage. When the Volvo was parked, I grabbed the handle of my door, but Edward was already there, opening my door. I smiled and stepped outside, turning to look for his cruiser.

"Night Bells," he said as he handed me the Volvo's keys and smiled. His green eyes stared at mine as I waited for him to say what he really wanted to. I can tell he wanted to say something else, but he never did. He gave a nod as he began walking backwards to his car.

"Night Edward," I said a little confused why he was acting so weird. Normally, Edward would say whatever came to his brain about whatever. I looked back at him as he turned to walk to the cruiser and gasped. Could he know about my secret? I went over my situation in my head. No. There was no way. I was completely safe, how could he possibly know?

Just as I asked myself that question, my phone began to vibrate. I stepped inside my apartment building and dug out my phone: ALICE!

-----------------------------------------------

"BITCH!" hollered a small, cute voice. Alice.

I chuckled and stood up from the couch as she walked into the living room. Her spiky black hair was perfect for her pale complexion. Her curvy hips were put into faded jeans and she was wearing a white shirt with a black vest. "Hey babe. What's up?"

Alice walked over to hug me lightly and then she pulled back smiling, "So what are we shopping for today?"

"Well, I need something for the Newton wedding-"

"And I need something for that as well."

"Yes. And I also need something else for my next client, Jacob."

"Like what?" asked Alice as she walked toward my bedroom, heading for the closet. She looked at Bella's side and smiled to me, but then looked toward Scarlett's, going over the possibilities.

"He wants a schoolgirl/teacher thing. I told him to come in a sweater vest and some nice pants."

Alice nodded and then looked out of the closet at me, "What do you need?"

"I need some more knee highs, for sure. My last client practically tore them from my legs," I began to giggle, "I also wanted to get a pair of those fake glasses."

Alice nodded, walking from the closet, "I like it."

"Good. And I have no idea what to get for Mike's wedding."

"We'll have to look around."

Alice and I walked to the door and down to the parking garage, making sure we had everything. Purses. Phones. Credit Cards. When we were sure, we climbed into the Volvo and started toward downtown Seattle. 'Bittersweet Symphony' by the Verve came on as we hit the highway, making me smile. This was mine and Edward's graduation song.

We were in love with Cruel Intentions, me more so Ryan Philippine and him Sarah Michelle Gellar. I chuckled, remembering when we were seniors, Edward went out and bought a pair of sunglasses just like Philippine's character, claiming he looked just as badass. I was so glad when I got him to take them back and buy a pair of Raybans instead. Those were his sunglasses; he looked amazing in them.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about Edward and I in highschool."

Alice turned toward me and smiled, "Tell me about him. I know he's your best friend..well, besides me, but I don't really know him," said Alice as she turned down the Verve.

"Well, what do you want to know?" I asked, unsure what I should tell her.

"How'd you meet him?"

"I met him in highschool. His parents were friends with my other friends parents."

"What?"

I laughed, "I grew up with my friends Emmett and Jasper, Jasper was adopted. And Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie. Edward's parents were friends with Jasper and Ememtt's parents."

Alice smiled, "Oh. Okay, so what? Did Edward and his parents move to Forks?"

I looked down, suddenly growing a bit sad, "Uh. No. Edward's parents were murdered when he was 16 and the Cullen's adopted him."

"Wow. That's so sad. Did they ever-"

"No. They didn't. That's why Edward wanted to be a cop. He wants to find the person who did it."

Alice looked at me and then at her hands, "That's admirable."

"It is. He's my best friend."

"Do you have a picture of him?"

I smiled, of course I did. I grabbed out my phone and showed her the picture of me and Edward huddled close. He was acting like a gangster when he were shopping once. He had his hat to the side and some shades on. I was leaning back with my peace sign up, wearing his Raybans and 'Aerosmith' shirt.

"Oh my god," Alice laughed out as she handed me my phone back.

By that time, we were pulling up to 'Jenny's Pink Tool Box' the place where Alice and I got our 'supplies'. We stepped out the of the Volvo and into the store, smiling as the co-owner came up and smiled, "Scarlett. Mary. Nice to see you ladies again." Alice and I smiled to each other and hugged, Margaret, the co-owner.

"Hey babe," whispered Alice as she began to talk to Margaret. I began to shop for things that would make Jacob Black excited. I grabbed some new knee highs and some of those pair of glasses that didn't have any lenses in them. Alice joined me a bit after that, looking at some blue dildo.

"What do you need that for, Mary?" I asked her, using her fake name.

"You never know," she merely responded, buying it and getting it bagged.

Once we got our supplies, we headed toward the mall to look for something nice to wear to the wedding. "Mike's a client, right?" asked Alice as she looked at this fitted black pencil skirt.

"Was."

"Right. Marriage."

I nodded as I held up this dark blue flowing dress. It came into a low V neck line and had a fake diamond holding the bodice together. Alice smiled and nodded, "Get that. It's adorable." Without a thought, I went up to the cashier and paid for the dress. She was right; it was adorable. Alice ended up buying his fitted black dress that hugged her hips perfectly.

When we were back in the Volvo, Alice cleared her throat, "Hey Bella. Do you think you'll ever tell Edward?"

I looked over at her and then back to the road. Would I? I didn't know. "I don't know, honestly, Alice. I'm terrified."

"Of what?"

"That he'll leave me. That he won't ever want to talk to me again. That he'll think I'm disgusting." Those were my true feelings, but I would never admit them. Did I hate myself this much to sell myself to a man for money? Did Alice feel this way? Or was I alone? And a freak? Her small hand caressed my arm as she reached over and kissed my forehead.

"Do you want me to stay over tonight?" asked Alice as she sat back down. I nodded, Jake wasn't coming until tomorrow and I needed a friend. And Edward wasn't the person. I knew if I saw him..I'd break down.

She nodded as we pulled up to the apartment. She didn't ask me any more questions. She just let the silence help me deal. Around 6, I told her that I needed to take Edward some dinner and she nodded, understanding. I asked if she wanted to go, but she merely shook her head as she read the book on her lap.

As I made Edward's dinner, I thought of everything I wanted to know about my friends. About Alice. About Edward. About myself. I knew myself in and out sexually. I knew my limits, knew when it was time to stop or go, but I couldn't tell you one thing about myself personally that was just Bella. Why had Alice chose this life? Did she enjoy it? Or was it about finding yourself in the job? Or finding someone for yourself? I mean, wasn't that everyone's wish? To find someone you never expected to find. To notice they were right there under your nose the whole time?

I sighed and then thought about Edward and Emmett..and Jasper. What was Jasper's favorite food? Or Emmett's favorite color? Why did he love Rosalie like he couldn't breathe without her? Why was Edward still alone?

As I drove to Edward's house, I contemplated on asking him these questions, though I knew when I saw his disheveled bronze hair, I'd chicken out like I used to in highschool. So for now, giving him Chicken Parmesan was all I could do.

Until I grew up.

------------------------------------------------------------

_Song used: Bittersweet Symphony - The Verve_

_PLAYLIST: Crazy - Kidney Thieves, Teenagers - My Chemical Romance, Spiderwebs - No Doubt, Ignorance - Paramore, Hips Don't Lie - Shakira, Diva - Beyonce, Bittersweet Symphony - The Verve, and Feels Like Home - Chantal Kreviazuk._

**Author Notes:**_ Thanks so much again guys. I got ALOT of favorites and alerts from you guys. Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed as well. And those of you who didn't, -gets Edward's cuffs out- Spread 'em._

_XD_

_-Rach._


	3. Entry Three

**Author's Notes:** _I am not Stephanie Meyer. This doesn't equal 1% of how amazing her writing is._

_This fanfic is LOOSELY based off of the show on SHOWTIME, Diary of a Call Girl. _

_Any music or lyrics in the words below are not mine. They belong to band and the name of the band will be placed at the bottom of the page, if any are used._

-----------------------------------------

I took the steps to Edward's door slowly, thinking about my self realization until I heard some steps inside. Was Edward up already? I walked a little faster and saw the door open and a very ecstatic Edward at the door. "BELLA!" He ran toward me and grabbed the chicken from my hands, shaking my shoulders. The smile on his face was..exactly how I said, ecstatic.

"What?" I asked breathless as he dragged me inside the house and shut the door, setting the food aside. Wow, this must be big, I began to think as he placed his hands folded at his chest.

"I have a lead."

"A lead?" I asked, obviously missing something.

Rolling his eyes, Edward dragged me to his office and sat me down in his big, comfy chair. It used to be Carlisle's office chair, I remembered that much. "Look, Bells," he began as he popped up a few different boxes, showing names and numbers. Everything kind of mixed together as I looked toward him and then back at the screen.

"Okay, Edward. I'm retarded. What in the hell are you talking about?" I asked as I turned the chair to face him as he propped up against the desk.

Edward chuckled a little bit and then pointed his finger to the computer screen, drawing my attention to a name there: Mr. Cross. I shrugged my shoulders as Edward began to talk. "Bella, this is my father's old contacts. You know, since he was a stock broker, these were his clients."

I gave a smile and bit down on my bottom lip, looking at the figures and the names. His father was a player; he had a ton of clients. Edward continued, drawing me even more into the story, "This..Mr. Cross, was arrested a long time ago for fraud and battery."

I looked at Edward and smiled, "Well, go catch him, tiger."

Edward laughed once more and then bowed his head, looking at me through his lashes, "It's not that simple, Bella. I don't know anything about him. They don't have his prints on file or his picture. A corrupt cop back in the 90's stole them."

"Wait- stole them?"

"Yeah. The department thinks that the cop was probably working for Cross," said Edward as he pushed himself up from the desk and began to walk back toward the living room. He grabbed up the chicken on his way.

I guessed I was supposed to follow. Pushing myself up, I walked behind him and toward the kitchen where Edward was up on the counter, eating from the tubber ware I'd brought. I leaned against the door frame and smiled, "My dad would be proud."

Edward chuckled, slightly choking on the chicken he'd been stuffing into his mouth. "Thanks," he muffled through the food as I walked to the fridge and grabbed him out a water bottle. Shaking his head, Edward set the chicken down and walked over to the fridge, grabbing out a beer. "This calls for some type of celebration." He twisted the cap off, allowing me to watch the muscles in his forearm stretch and flex. Fighting the urge to lick my lips, I turned on my heel and walked over to the table, sitting in one of the chairs.

"So what are you going to do now, Edward?"

After he'd swallowed the drink he'd taken, he shrugged his shoulders and looked at me, "Keep digging. It's all I can do."

I began to wonder if Edward was ever going to give up on his search for his parents killer or killers. I doubted it. Ever since I met him when I was seven teen, Edward had been on the search for his parents killer or killers, so I didn't ask.

Before too long, Emmett came pounding through the door, talking on the phone. "Yes, Rose. Yes. I love you too. Bye," he said into the phone and smiled to me. "Hey Bells," Emmett hung up the phone and tucked it in his pocket, looking at the now full Edward leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Sup?"

Edward shrugged and excused himself to go get dressed for the shift. I stood up and smiled to Em, "How's Rose?"

"Oh you know. Rose."

I giggled and hugged him close, "Tell her to call me. We need to do lunch sometime."

Emmett nodded and then pulled out Gastby, handing it to me. "Here, Bells. Thanks. I really liked it. Bring me another one?" I nodded and tucked The Great Gatsby under my armpit, grabbing my purse. "I better get going."

"So soon?" asked Edward breathlessly as he walked in, tucking in his uniform. The large belt around his waist was causing some problems so I walked behind him and tucked the back in. He looked over his shoulder and smirked, "I know. I do have a nice ass."

Rolling my eyes, I slapped his shoulder and walked backward toward the door, "I'll see you guys later. Be careful."

Emmett nodded and Edward rolled his eyes; they were so different. Emmett was such a love able guy. He was like a huge ass teddy bear. And Edward. Edward was more of those guys that didn't like to be out of control. He didn't want people to know his feelings unless he knew them himself.

It was very difficult for him to make friends because of his trust issues. It took forever for him to tell me himself what happened to his parents, though I'd already known because of Jasper and Emmett.

Walking down the steps of Edward's porch, my phone began to ring in my bag. I groaned and stopped, slinging my purse down my shoulder and to my forearm, looking through my cluttered purse. "Shit..where is it?" I said out loud as I searched through everything in my purse. Finally, I found it, pulling it up to my ear. "Hello?" my greeting was breathless.

"Yes, Scarlett?"

I smiled at the sound of the voice: Jacob Black. "Well, hello, Jacob," I began as I looked over my shoulder for any sign of Edward or Emmett and began toward my car. "How can I help you Mr. Black?"

Jacob chuckled on the other side of the phone. I heard rustling and the sound of a chair rolling about, knowing he was still at the office in down town Seattle. "Yes, Scarlett. I would like to discuss tomorrow night."

I hoisted myself into the Volvo and set my purse in the passenger seat, "What about it, sir?" Putting the key in the ignition, I started the car and turned down the radio, not wanting Jacob to get annoyed with me. I put the car in reverse and started my way home.

"Well, I just got a call and was invited to the Vanhuesen's party-" I thought to myself: Vanhuesen? Where the hell had I heard that last name? I stopped at the light and turned my blinker on as Jacob continued, "-and I would like to take you with me."

"Excuse me, Jacob? Vanhuesen, where should I have heard that name before?" I asked confused as I turned left at the light.

Jacob cleared his throat, "Vanhuesen hosts the sex parties." I nodded, yes, of course. That's where I had heard that name. I'd been to a few of the parties, mostly when clients like Jacob invited me.

"Ah, yes. Now I remember."

"Would you mind accompanying me instead of our original plan?" asked Jacob very formally.

I nodded and then felt stupid; he couldn't see it over the phone. "Yes," I said, "I would love to. What time should I be ready?"

"Eight."

"Alright, Jacob, I'll see you around eight tomorrow night."

"Good night Scarlett."

"Good night."

I hung up the phone with Jake just as I pulled up to the apartment garage. It would be fun. Jacob Black was a fun guy to be around and the parties were always pretty fun. I had never really acted in any of the scenes at the parties before, just watched, which wasn't that bad. It got the clients in the mood and made my job much easier.

Walking to the elevator, I readjusted everything in my arms and pressed the button to go up. When the elevator arrived, a loud ting echoed throughout the building followed by the opening of the doors. I walked on to the elevator and rode it up to my apartment where Alice was waiting for me.

"Hey, I'm home!" I called as unlocked my door and stepped inside.

"Hey Bells!" said my friend's small voice. I grinned and locked the door behind me, walking toward the living room where I saw Alice lounging on the couch, watching television. She smiled at me and then pointed to the TV, "Sleepless in Seattle."

I grinned and set my purse down, walking toward the couch and sitting down where her feet didn't cover. She was really small, not even covering 3/4 of my couch. "How was your night?" I asked.

"Fine....quiet."

"I think those days sometimes. It's nice to actually have time to think," I said as I ran my fingers through my hair.

She nodded and then looked at me, "How about you?"

I shrugged and looked toward my lap, "Nothing too big. Just Edward being Edward." I looked over at her and smiled before settling in my seat and watched the movie.

------------------------------------------------------

I don't really know what time we both fell asleep, but the next morning I woke up with Alice's head in my lap and my head on the arm rest of the couch. Closing my eyes tightly, I brought my hand up to my eyes and began rubbing them. I heard a groan from Alice and smiled, "Morning."

"Morning," her small voice croaked as she sat up slowly, looking around.

"Want some breakfast?" I asked as I stretched my back out, hearing the bones pop.

Alice shook her head and stood up, "No. I can't; I have a client today."

I nodded, understanding. I needed to get ready for the Vanhuesen's party and that would take a lot of planning on my part. "Alright. Well, I guess I'll call you when my client gets here?"

She nodded and grabbed her purse, still rubbing her eyes lightly, "Alright. You will probably be with the client when mine arrives, so I'll just call someone else." She gave me a small hug as I nodded and smiled to her. Then she left, allowing me to get ready.

I looked at the clock, trying to get the time correct. It was noon so I had about six hours to get ready. First thing I needed to do was eat some cereal. When I was completely awake and full of food, I put my I-Pod on the dock and jumped on the treadmill.

It was so nice just to run. Run away the fears, the insecurites, the worries. The lies. About three miles later, I stepped off the machine and walked to the bathroom.

I spent the rest of the afternoon making myself into Scarlett. I decided to wear one of my many red dresses with the plunging neck line. It was perfect for Jacob Black. He would wear a tuxedo and a mask, of course, I would wear a mask too.

Around 7:45 PM, I heard the buzzer downstairs go off. I walked over to the monitor and saw Jake standing there, looking..very nice, I might add. "Come on up, Jacob," I said as I pushed the button and allowed him into the building. About five minutes later, I heard a knock at the door and checked myself in the mirror. I looked good.

"Hello Jacob," I greeted him as I opened the door, smiling. I let my leg slide forward so that my creamy thigh was exposed and watched him feast upon my body. Jacob Black was a very, very good lover. He made sure that everything was met and one of my favorite clients in the business so far. He paid well and made sure it was worth the morning.

"Hello gorgeous," he smiled and stepped in, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

We exchanged the money and then I called Alice, letting her know everything was okay and we were heading to the party. When everything was settled, Jake hooked his amr with mine and walked me downstairs and to the parking garage to his the car. I wasn't worried about anyone seeing us, considering Mrs. D never left her apartment after 6. Maybe that was just an elderly thing?

"Are you ready Scar?" asked Jake as he told his driver to head to the directions provided in the envelope that I saw with his name on it. I nodded to him, looking out the window as I felt the car get started. I could feel his eyes on my body as I watched the trees blend in with the darkness. "Scar?"

I turned my head and saw Jake's eyes, black with lust, "Yes?" I ran my hand lightly along the leather space between us, licking my bottom lip. He smiled and bit his bottom lip, leaning back in the seat and allowing me a nice view of his hard on. And I mean..his _really_hard on. Jake was very well equipped.

"Did you want help with that, Mr. Black?" I asked, licking my bottom lip slowly. Jake flexed his jaw and nodded, beginning to unzip his pants, allowing his hard cock to spring free of their confines. I scooted closer and took him into my mouth, suctioning my lips around his head and sucking hard. I was awarded with a throaty moan and a thrust of the hips. I felt his dick at the back of my throat, but it didn't bother me.

"Fuck, Scar," Jake moaned out as I drew my head back slowly, wrapping my tongue around the underside of his cock, tracing the vein that was throbbing against my tongue. I could practically hear Jake's teeth grind together as more and more grunts escaped his body until I felt his muscles tense under my fingers.

"I'm gonna come and you're gonna take it all," he grunted out, fucking my mouth. I grazed my teeth along the underside, feeling his hips jerk. With another grunt, Jake tossed his head back, shooting his load down my throat. And I took it all.

After his spasms had stopped, I cleaned his dick up and slowly sat up, smiling and licking my lips. Jake smiled to me and sighed, "Thanks babe. That gets better every time." I nodded and rubbed my thighs together, needing some friction. Fuck. Jake watched me as I looked back over my shoulder at the window and put his hand on my knee, "Did you need something?"

His hands started to tickle against my slip, allowing my thigh to be exposed as I looked at him and chewed on my lip, "Yes please." His fingers traced the outline of my thong, making me groan and loll my head to the left.

Jake grinned and leaned over, licking my jaw as he began to rub my clit through the fabric of the thong I was wearing. He began to kiss me softly and then harder and harder as time went on. I bucked my hips into him, moaning softly into his mouth. I could taste the liquor on his breath. It was pure like brandy or whiskey, tickling my tongue. "Yes," I hissed, nibbling on his bottom lip.

Gripping the leather seat, I bit my lip as his circling over my clit got faster and faster. Harder and harder. "God, yes, Jacob.." I moaned out, licking my bottom lip and then biting it.

"Come for me Scarlett," he demanded, making my thighs quiver as I felt the car slow. No. Not now. God. Please. Be a stop sign. I heard a knock at the window, which fortunately for me, was tinted.

"Mr. Black, we're here," said the driver. Jake's hand ceased it's movement on my clit. He moved completely away from me, making me grit my teeth in frustration as I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Wait until we get back, Scarlett," he told me as he opened the door and got out. That son of a bitch. Leaving me like that. On the mother fucking edge and then fucking going to a, no pun intended, fucking party. God damn it. I growled and heard movement outside my window.

I was in _hell_.

------------------------------------------------------------

_Song used: None. _

_PLAYLIST: Decoy - Paramore, Wings of a Butterfly - HIM, Undead - Hollywood Undead, Lollipop - Lil' Wayne, Love Game - Lady Gaga, and Turning Me On - Keri Hilson. _

**Author's Notes:** _Sorry it's so short guys. It's been a long and hard (haha. that's what she said) week and I have a ton of work to do. And I wanted the party to be it's own chapter cause...shits going down. :]_

_- Rach._


	4. UPDATE !

Hey guys!

I know you guys were thinking it was an update in DOAGC and I'm sorry that I teased you, but I really wanted to say something to all you guys who read this fic. _Help it get noticed!_ DOAGC is my baby and I want everyone to know about it.

Now here's the kicker. I am about to give you a teaser of Entry Four, so if you are reading this..you have been very lucky today. The actual chapter should be up sometime soon, loves.

SO. AGAIN. Please, help Diary of a Call Girl get recognized. Tell people to read it. Whore it out. : )

-Rach.

* * *

_"Come Scarlett," murmured Jake in my ear, his hot breath trickling down my neck as he placed his hand at the small of my back. He pushed me forward lightly as we walked toward the main room. The music got louder; music I knew and some I didn't flowed through my ears. _

_"Ah..don't stop," moaned a young woman, her voice echoing through the hall as Jake and I stepped into the room. I looked straight ahead into the middle of the room and watched as a young, tan woman rode on top of a man._

_Her small hands were on his large shoudlers, gripping his muscles. Her finger tips were white as her neck and cheeks were pink with adrenaline. Licking my lips, I watched as the man tossed his head back, squinting his eyes. His face was covered with a black mask, lined in gold, much like Jake's._

_Her breasts jumped up and down as the man thrusted up into her, rubbing her clit with his thumb. Jake's body hardened as he and I both stood there and watched._

* * *

There you go. I told you it was a teaser. But you will get the full thing soon. Please. Whore me...haha.


	5. Entry Four

**Author's Notes:** _I am not Stephanie Meyer. This doesn't equal 1% of how amazing her writing is._

_This fanfic is LOOSELY based off of the show on SHOWTIME, Diary of a Call Girl._

_Any music or lyrics in the words below are not mine. They belong to band and the name of the band will be placed at the bottom of the page, if any are used._

-----------------------------------------

As I walked to the door of the Vanhuesen's, Jake's hand reached for mine, pulling me toward his side. This was a typical thing that my clients did, like a way to tell everyone there that I was his. His for the night. I pressed my breasts against his large biceps and walked inside, slipping my coat from my shoulders and grabbed the golden mask.

Placing it over my face, I took another step and looked around. There weren't a lot of people in the main hall way, but I could hear them. The laughter. The moans. The music.

I could smell the weed and alcohol from where I stood, awaiting Jake to put on his mask and escort me toward the main room of the party. Normally parties as the Vanhuesen's were private. Everyone knew who the Vanhuesen's were, but no one knew the others there. It was very secretive.

"Come Scarlett," murmured Jake in my ear, his hot breath trickling down my neck as he placed his hand at the small of my back. He pushed me forward lightly as we walked toward the main room. The music got louder; music I knew and some I didn't flowed through my ears.

"Ah..don't stop," moaned a young woman, her voice echoing through the hall as Jake and I stepped into the room. I looked straight ahead into the middle of the room and watched as a young, tan woman rode on top of a man.

Her small hands were on his large shoulders, gripping his muscles. Her finger tips were white as her neck and cheeks were pink with adrenaline. Licking my lips, I watched as the man tossed his head back, squinting his eyes. His face was covered with a black mask, lined in gold, much like Jake's.

Her breasts jumped up and down as the man thrust up into her, rubbing her clit with his thumb. Jake's body hardened as he and I both stood there and watched. Naked woman walked around with vivid masks on.

"Have fun Kitty," whispered Jake and moved to the left, heading toward the next room.

This was not anything new to me. When you went to parties such as these, clients normally went off by themselves, which was okay. My clients paid an exceptional amount of money for me to accompany them. As I watched Jake walked into the other room, I slowly walked around the man and woman. I could feel the heat of their skin against my skin, making my pussy drenched.

Running my finger tips along the curves of my breasts, I turned lightly and walked toward the other room. Along the walls were small love seats covered with men and women. Women and women. I watched two women on the couch. The blond was sitting up in the couch with her legs bent up, exposing her glistening lips to everyone watching as the brunette fucked her with a strap on.

The brunette's forehead was beading with sweat as I watched her thrust in and out of the woman. The blonde tossed her head back and hit the wall lightly.

"Champagne?" asked a naked woman next to me. Her pert nipples were my first attention. She had red, kinky hair. Her skin was creamy and pale, almost like mine, as she held out a tray of drinks.

"Yes," I nodded, reaching forward and grabbing a glass from her tray before turning back to the two women.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" the woman who had handed me the drink asked as she took a step forward, standing next to me. Her breasts were pressed against my forearm, making me shiver. I was so turned on..Jake was a bastard for doing that to me.

I nodded, "Yes, they are."

"What's your name?" The naked, masked woman purred in my ear.

She smelled like mint as her breath washed over my shoulders and down to my aching pussy. "Scarlett," I breathed out, feeling her hand skimming along the back of my elbow.

She hummed lightly, "I'm Victoria." Unable to speak, I nodded, feeling her delicate hands trace my hip bone and pull my ass flush to her naked front. I could practically feel the heat of her pussy against my ass, causing a low, throaty moan to escape my mouth. "Did you want to go somewhere more..private, Scarlett?" Victoria whispered.

I closed my eyes, feeling my eyes roll into my head. Now, let me say this now, I am not a lesbian. I love men and I love cock. But being with a woman was different. I wasn't afraid or confused about anything; I liked any and all kinds of sex. Her fingers were in my hair as her lips skimmed my ears, pleading me to come with her. _What the hell?_ I told myself and turned around lightly, nodding.

A small smile flashed on Victoria's face as her hand found mine and her blue eyes, tracing my body. Her mask was dark blue with red splatters. Her lean legs began to walk, allowing me to notice the stilettos attached to her legs as she walked. I watched her ass and hips sway as she walked into another room.

The room was darker with a small red light illuminating the room. Against the wall, a man was fucking a woman from the back. Her black, curly hair surrounded her face as she moaned. She moved her ass back against his dick, causing him to moan and grabbed one of her legs, placing it over his shoulder. It looked like it'd be uncomfortable, but she seemed to be enjoying it. Victoria guided me into another room which was pitch black except for in the middle of the room. There was a spotlight, igniting the scene.

The man was laying down on the small table while he tongue fucked a girl that was sitting on his face. She had her strawberry hair clenched around her small fingers as she moaned loudly. A small woman was riding his dick with her facing away from him; she had short black hair that hit at her shoulders. I took a sip of the drink Victoria had given me, feeling the heat journey throughout my body. I was so fucking turned on. My pussy felt like it was dripping down my thighs.

"Come on Scarlett," said Victoria as she tugged at my hand and brought me to a stairwell across the room from the dark room. I licked my lips as Victoria turned around and wrapped her long arms around my waist, pulling her to me. I set my drink on the small table and pushed her up against the stair well, propping my leg up on one of the stairs. "I'm gonna make you scream," she whispered to me.

Fuck that was hot. I licked my lips again as I felt her fingers at my breasts. She gave a small, tight squeeze enticing a moan from me which echoed off of the marble stairwell. Her soft, pouty lips found mine as her tongue traced my bottom lip. I allowed her entrance as I ground my clothed pussy against her naked one.

"Fuuck," she moaned out, working at the clasp of my dress.

When it was finally undone, I felt the satin dress fall away from my tits. Victoria licked her lips and bent down, taking one nipple into her mouth. Her tongue was amazing, swirling and warm. I lolled my head backward, feeling her pushing me around and down to the steps. I sat on the step and leaned back on my elbows, moaning. Her teeth skimmed the sensitive peak and then bit down, causing my hips to jerk and my back to arch. "Fuck," I moaned out, low and gritty. Her fingers continued to peel away the satin dress from my body until I was sitting on the steps in nothing but my thong, which was black and lacy. She seemed to like that.

"Scarlett, you have an amazing body," she whispered lightly, running her finger nails over my peaks and down to my thighs. She scratched the soft skin at my thighs, causing an electric shock straight to my pussy. I knew my thong must have been drenched now. Victoria smirked and leaned down to kiss my thighs and then up toward my pelvic bone. Her mouth felt so good as her teeth raked down my pelvic bone to the string of my thong. She took the thong between her teeth and peeled it away from my body. Finally, I was naked.

"And you are bare," she whispered, licking her lips and eyeing my pussy like it was something to eat. I moaned at the thought and arched my back. She grinned and spread my lips with her fingers, leaning down. I spread my legs further for her as she took a long lap at my pussy.

"Yes," I hissed out, gritting my teeth as I gripped the banister until my knuckles were white. Victoria sucked my lips into her mouth and chewed on them lightly, causing my legs to shake. She then did the same with my clit, biting down on it lightly. "Fuck, Victoria-God," I moaned out, feeling my eyes roll into my head.

She giggled into my pussy, causing vibrations to travel my body. Then, she inserted two long fingers into my entrance, teasing me at first, but then finally curling inside. I arched my back again, feeling like I was going to break the banister. I whimpered lightly and pulled her mouth from my pussy and bringing it to my lips. She quickened her pace, curling her fingers further and harder inside of me. She tasted like me and I fucking loved it. When I pulled back, I smirked and stood up, pulling her with me. I wanted her on a bed.

We both practically ran up the fucking steps and toward a bedroom. The room was amazing. Huge with a golden tint to everything. The linen was lined in gold and white. I pushed Victoria down to the bed and then walked back to the door, locking the door slowly as she watched me. When I turned around, I ran my hands up and down my sides, licking my lips. "I'm going to make you scream so loud you're going to lose that pretty voice of yours," I whispered as I walked back over to her and pushed her body down to the bed. My pussy was dripping.

Her kinky, red hair sprayed across the coverlet as she laid down, watching me look at her body. Her pale skin was goregous and her small, pert nipples looked pretty fucking edible. I leaned down and took one into my mouth, biting down; she seemed to like that shit. Her back arched off of the bed as she moaned loudly. Her fingers thrust into my hair, clenching around the locks. I swirled my tongue around her nipple and sucked hard, pulling my head up until the nipple popped from my mouth. Victoria's arms began to shake.

"You like it rough, don't you?" I asked her, wondering what she looked like without her mask on. Who was this girl? Did she have a husband? Or a wife? Was she in the business like me? But at the time, I didn't give a shit. I was too far gone.

She sat up and pulled me to her until we were straddling each other. My leg over her thigh and hers over one of mine. Our pussies were pressed against each other and the friction was fucking unbearable. I tossed my head back and moaned, "Fuck!"

Victoria agreed, letting out a stream of curse words. Her clit rubbed hard against mine, sending shock waves along my body. It wasn't too long before both of us were moaning and screaming as we came. I saw stars.

As I calmed down from my orgasm, I leaned back. Victoria giggled and laid next to me, "Nice to meet you, Scarlett."

I grinned and then laughed, "Do you always greet people as such?"

Victoria rolled off of the bed and reached around to scratch her back as she handed me my clothing. "Most of the time," she said and walked to the door. I wasn't expecting her to stay long. As I watched her leave, I sat up and began to get redressed. Jake was probably down stairs getting a blow job from one of the girl's anyway; it wasn't like he was missing me.

I walked to the bathroom and re clasped my dress, making sure my make up wasn't too smeared and my hair was okay. After I fixed everything, I walked toward the door and back down the steps.

I had been to a few of the Vanhuesen parties, but never once had I actually had sex on a stair well, let alone with a woman. I normally only did two girls when a client paid for it. I was never dissatisfied when I was with a woman though. I walked back into the pitch black room and back toward the red room, deciding to look around again. There had to be more than three rooms. Hell yes.

I took a left and walked into a, what most would say, fucking huge orgy. People were just fucking everyone. It was insane. Moans and 'fucks' were passed around everywhere. I looked around for anyone I might know, which was ridiculous considering everyone was wearing a different mask. I walked around the giant orgy and into the room on the far right of it. Many people were talking and drinking, watching as a woman was taking it anally and licking a woman who was sitting on a chair. I watched and grabbed a drink from the bar. The woman was moaning loudly into the other woman's pussy, reminding me of Victoria. I giggled lightly and then took another drink of my drink.

"Excuse me?" a raspy, sex filled voice said. I turned to the left and saw a goregous man. He had short blonde hair and dark, almost black, eyes. He licked his lips and adjusted the bow tie of his tux.

"Hello," I said, licking the vodka from my lips.

"You are gorgeous," he merely said, making me blush lightly.

"Thank you. My name is Scarlett," I said, holding my hand out for him. Her graciously took my small, pale hand and brought it to his soft, pink lips.

"And I am James. The pleasure is all mine," said James as he dropped my hand lightly and leaned against the bar, looking over to the scene. "Nice party, eh?"

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled over to him, turning my flirting up, "It's better now that I've met you."

James looked down and smirked lightly, "Thanks gorgeous. My night just took a better turn as well." I turned back to the scene and shivered lightly. This James. There was something very wrong with talking to him, but there was something also very exhilarating.

The woman who was sitting in the chair opened her green eyes and tossed her head back. I watched as she came unglued, her body shaking and convulsing as she came into the other woman's mouth. "Amazing," murmured James.

I looked over to him and raised an eyebrow, "What is?"

"It's amazing to watch a woman come. It's probably the single sexiest thing ever," he said in a whisper and brought his James Bond drink to his lips.

Nodding, I smirked, "Yes. I would have to agree."

James and I both stood there for a few more moments in silence before he had to excuse himself. "I will see you again, Scarlett," he told me, kissing my hand. I doubted that, but I just smiled and nodded, telling him that I would be looking forward to it. When James was gone, I turned my back on the scene and drank my drink fast. I was really bored now. No one interesting was there causing a riot like normal. I wondered where Jake was.

"Another?" asked the bartender. He was cute. He was very tall and broad, yet kind of slinky like Jasper was in high school.

"Yes.." I couldn't remember his name.

"Seth."

"Right," I said in a breath, "sorry. There's-"

"A lot going on. Right, I get it," said Seth as he looked passed my shoulder and to the scene. I chuckled and then hopped up on one of the stools.

"Seth, if I may, how does one go about bar-tending an event such as this?" I asked, toying with the mask I was wearing. Seth was the only person not wearing a mask, which I would assume because it got in the way of his job sometimes. The mask always blocking some eye view.

He chuckled and began to make my drink for me, "Well, I know Roger Vanhuesen, the host." I nodded, watching him pour the vodka into the drink. "He's been a good friend for awhile and I knew all about his parties and his lifestyle. So I guess it's because he doesn't have really anyone else to trust."

I could understand that..more than he knew. He handed me my drink, which I accepted and smiled, "Thank you." With a nod, Seth turned and began to make drinks for the people across the bar. I watched the pair, laughing and giggling. Their long, wavy blond hair ran down their bare backs.

"Having fun Kitten?" asked a familiar voice. Finally. I turned and saw Jake with a smile. He sat down on the stool and grabbed my drink, taking a sip. "This is good."

I nodded, "Yep. My own recipe." I winked to Seth who just shook his head and laughed.

Jake looked between the two of us and then shrugged, "Are you ready to leave?"

I nodded and stepped down from the stool, feeling a pair of eyes on me. And they weren't Jake's or Seth's. I looked around, but couldn't find a damn thing. Jake placed a hand at the small of my back and guided me back to the door. When we reached the hall of the front door, I gave my mask to the waiters at the door and they handed me my coat. "Thank you," I whispered as I walked to the door, feeling Jake right behind me. I had no idea what time it was, but the night was pitch black and cold. I could see my breath as I walked toward the limo and stepped inside. Jake slid in after me, huddled next to my body.

As the car began to drive back toward Seattle, Jake began to kiss my jaw. "Would you like to come over?" he asked me lightly, continuing to kiss my jaw. My breathing picked up, my body heating.

"Yes," I breathed out, turning my body toward his, anxious for his cock. I wanted it. Buried deeply inside of me. Soon. Jake nibbled at my ear lobe and chuckled, "Soon, Scar." Shit, had I said it out loud?

Jake and I continued to make out in the back of the limo until we reached his penthouse. I don't know how we got up the elevator still dressed, but when he opened the door. It was over. I grabbed his belt and began undoing it as he pushed me into the wall, growling in my ear. "Naked. Now," he groaned as I tore the belt from his pants and worked at his buttons and zipper. He then leaned back, pressing his hips into mine and unbuttoned his shirt. I took notice to unclasp my fucking dress and shimmy my way out of it and then my thong. Jake pushed me back into the wall again, enticing a moan from me. I leaned back against the wall as he slid his shirt down over his large shoulders and watched it pool at our feet.

Jake chest was sculpted beauitfully. His shoulders were strong and broad and his pecs defined amazingly. He grabbed my small waist and pulled my feet from the ground to wrap around his narrow waist. He pushed the heel of my foot against his pants, pulling them down as we both kissed and moaned into eachother's mouth. "Jake," I moaned out.

His glorious cock sprung free, caressing my ass causing a wave of heat to travel my body. Another surge of wetness to my pussy. Jake placed his hands at my ass, squeezing tightly as he impaled me with his cock. I felt my eyes roll into my head, "Fuck Jake! Yes!" I moaned out and with Jake..there was no need to fake. He pummeled inside of me, hard. And I fucking loved it.

Squeezing my walls around his shaft as he thrust in and out, I felt his body contracting and convulsing inside of me. Sweat gathered at my valley as sweat dripped from his forehead. "Scarlett," he grunted out as I squeezed my muscles harder around him. He banged my back and head into the wall, which I seriously thought we made a hole or I had a god damn concussion.

I was so close I didn't care. "Harder," I moaned out, lolling my head to the side. I fucking wanted it. Craved the release. Jake reached one hand between us and pinched my clit. It. Was. Over.

I came hard on his dick, screaming his name. Jake was seconds behind me, pulling out of me and releasing his load on to the ground. Some got on the stomach as I sank to the ground, panting. My legs couldn't even hold me up. Jake leaned back and plopped into one of the leather chairs, "I'm sorry. I didn't even have time to get a condom."

I chuckled, still panting, "I'm on the shot, but I appreciate the gesture, Jake." He smiled to me and then looked at his jizz on the ground. When he caught his breath, he stood up and grabbed his shirt, wiping up his mess and walking toward the hallway. I continued to sit there, watching as he cleaned up and then walked up the steps to grab some sweats. His spiky black hair was now sweat soaked.

As he walked back down the steps dressed, I finally stood up and used the wall to help lean against as I got dressed. "I better get going," I said, grabbing my coat and purse from the ground.

Jake nodded and then smiled, "Thanks for such a good night, Scarlett. It was amazing."

I leaned in and kissed his cheek lightly, "Yes it was amazing. Thank you for inviting me Jake."

Jake folded his arms over his chest and smiled, "You're welcome. My limo will take you home." With another nod, I stepped over to the door and looked back at him.

He was so boyish, I wondered how old Jacob Black was. I did research on all my clients before I made my first appointment, but I never actually remembered ages. Jake was younger than me though, yet so very successful. "Good night Jacob."

"Night Scarlett."

I opened the door lightly and then stepped out toward the elevator and rode it back down to the ground floor where the limo was waiting. I found myself drifting off to sleep as I rode in the back, waiting to be home. I hadn't even looked at my phone to see the time let alone if I missed anything. Mike's wedding was in two days.

I grabbed my purse and looked at my phone: **3 AM**. I had a few calls from Alice and mostly Edward, probably wondering where the fuck I was. I yawned and dialed his number, but he didn't answer. He must have been on a run or something, so I left a message.

"Hey Edward. It's me. I just wanted you to know that I was fine and I was returning your..calls. Multiple calls, Dad," I chuckled, "I was out with some friends. Call me when you wake up. Bye." When I hung up the phone, the limo pulled up to my building.

I don't really remember walking up the steps and to the elevator or even going inside of my apartment. All I remember was falling into bed and falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

That was the first night I actually had a sex dream about Edward..in like three years.

_What the fuck?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Song used: None._

_PLAYLIST: Waking Up in Vegas - Katy Perry, I Kissed a Girl - Katy Perry, Closer - NIN, Best I Ever Had - Drake, Got Money - Lil Wayne, Love, Sex, and Magic - Justin Timberlake feat. Ciara, Don't Trust Me - 3OH!3, We Are All On Drugs - Weezer, and Good Girls Go Bad - Cobra Starship feat. Leighton Meester._

**Author's Notes: **_Wow. Alright. There is the Vanhuesen party. So we met some new people. James. Seth. Jake. Victoria. You could see some of them again..you never know? Ha. Anyway, review and whore it out lovers. _

_-Rach._

_P.S. Thank you so much to all of those who have review DOACG or Sex On Fire. Or any of the others. I really do appreciate you. 33_


	6. IMPORTANNNNNNT!

**ATTENTION**: I want to inform everyone that I will be revising and rewriting DIARY OF A CALL GIRL! I am older and a better writer and I want to take another stab at it. So please, watch for the new DOACG. It will be epic!

-R.


End file.
